My Strongest Suit
by quizasvivamos
Summary: After scoring an empty apartment, Kurt and Blaine find themselves unexpectedly caught up in a full-fledged war - the card game, that is. But when their game turns into a power struggle, who will be the true victor of the night?


The dim glow of the candle's flame flickered across the glossy wax surface of the two stacks of playing cards set on the floor before them. Blaine was sitting with his legs crossed across from Kurt who had his one knee drawn up against his chest and the other leg stretched out diagonally so as not to upset the game being played between them.

Kurt placed his fingers on his swiftly dwindling deck and flipped over the top card almost with as much vigor as Blaine who slapped the seven of clubs down by Kurt's three of hearts; the corners of his lips curled up into a small smirk as he scooped them up and added his winnings to his growing pile.

"It's merely luck. Most cards games are."

"You're only saying that because I'm winning - don't be sore, Kurt," Blaine teased.

"Oh, please. It's a children's game, and I can't believe you're taking it so seriously. Besides, your luck could run out just as easily as it came to you."

Kurt drew the next card from his deck and placed it down. The Ace of diamonds. He smirked, and Blaine grimaced as he slowly flipped his next, biting his lip and covering his face as he set the Queen of hearts down for Kurt to scoop up. Blaine groaned as Kurt giggled.

"Okay, okay," Blaine said as Kurt smirked knowingly, rolled his eyes, and shook his head.

"All's fair in love and War, honey," Kurt said. It was Blaine's turn to roll his eyes.

"I'm still going to win," Blaine said.

"You can keep telling yourself that," Kurt said with a cocky smirk.

"I thought this was just a silly children's game?" Blaine shot back at him, a knowing look through narrowed eyes.

"Yes, but that was before I took your face card. C'mon, Blaine," Kurt said, pointing to the six of spades that Blaine had completely missed him setting down. Blaine placed his next card down, the ten of spades, and claimed his winnings yet again with a satisfied sigh.

"It's all just give and take. The game just started, but it could go on forever," Blaine said.

Blaine flipped over the Jack of diamonds. Kurt flipped over the two of hearts.

"Speaking of taking, you just stole my heart, Blaine Anderson," Kurt joked, placing his hands palms flat against the left side of his chest.

"One could argue that you stole mine first - you took my Queen," Blaine said.

"Try as I may, I could never take the Queen out of you." They both chuckled as they reached toward their decks again.

Kurt flipped over his next card - the Queen of clubs. Blaine countered it with - the King of clubs. They both sat there, barely able to contain their laughter before it burst forth and filled the space around them.

Then the five of hearts and the five of diamonds.

"War!" Blaine shouted, his eyes dancing playfully as he, in a slight rush of excitement, placed the next two cards down, turning over the eight of hearts. Kurt did the same, revealing the four of spades.

"Yes!" Blaine pumped his fist as he scooped up all six cards. Kurt sighed.

"Ya know, when I mentioned getting lucky tonight, this wasn't exactly what I had in mind," Kurt said. "And it seems like my luck has run dry."

"But you have to admit that it's fun," Blaine replied as he went to make his next move.

"Sure, but only because the winner gets the only bottle of wine from my very limited stash," Kurt said.

"Jack -"

"Wha-? No, I don't have any - oh." Kurt flipped over his next card. Jack.

"Again - so soon?"

One card, face down. Two cards. One face up. Sevens. Double war. Blaine's eyes lit up even more as he beamed at Kurt.

Another card, face down. Next card, face up. Kurt groaned and pushed the cards into the messy pile towards Blaine whose body was shaking from laughter at Kurt's frustration.

"This is just getting ridiculous," Kurt said, pouting.

"Well, it appears I have all the aces now," Blaine said, flipping over the newly acquired cards.

"Actually, you have all the cards. I'm not surprised. I'm out."

"We should play another round," Blaine said, hopeful.

Kurt glared at him.

"C'mon, Kurt," Blaine nearly whined, batting his long, dark eyelashes. Kurt's glare was unwavering. "Alright, fine."

"If you so desire, you can play on your own - I'm getting that bottle of wine," Kurt said, rising from his seat on the floor. He made his way into the kitchen area, opened up the cabinet, and scanned the shelves until he found the lightly tinted glass bottle.

Blaine gathered up the cards, stacked them into a deck, shuffled them, and then slid them back into the small, worn, thin cardboard box, flipping the lid back over and tucking the flap into the slot to close it. Kurt had returned with the celebratory drink and set it down between them with two accompanying stemmed glasses.

"A toast to the victor." Kurt uncorked the wine and poured them each a glass. They rose them up in a mock toast, lightly clinking them together, and then each took sips. Blaine swirled the liquid against the sides of his glass, brought it to his face again, inhaled deeply, and then drank a bit more before setting it down, refocusing his attention on the man across from him.

"Thank you," Blaine said.

"You don't have to," Kurt said, slightly taken aback, and then looked up to meet his eyes.

"No, really, Kurt. I owe you. I always manage to drag you into my silly antics. And I know this wasn't at all what you had in mind when you secured an empty apartment," Blaine said.

"I have to admit, it was a lot of fun, though."

Blaine grinned as Kurt brought the glass to his lips again. He cocked his head to the side, watching Kurt with admiration alight in his eyes. Kurt felt a blush begin to creep up into his neck and face, partially from the spirits and partially from the way Blaine was now licking his lips and practically undressing Kurt with his wandering eyes.

Kurt's eyelids were already beginning to grow heavy as he set the now empty glass down beside him. The warm liquid courage entered his bloodstream, and warmth spread throughout his limbs. He brought his legs up against his chest and set his chin upon his knees. Kurt fidgeted and cleared his throat. Blaine looked away, a smile still tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"You wouldn't believe how difficult it was for me to get Rachel to leave for the night," Kurt said.

"I told you we could go to my dorm, but you insisted on staying here," Blaine said.

"Yes, I know. I just don't want any of the roommate drama, hence the getting Rachel to make herself scarce. I tempted her with two tickets to Newsies that I happened upon at Vogue - some poor sap didn't need them anymore after a pretty bad breakup. Even with the promise of Broadway, it still took fifty dollars to get her out the door."

Snickering, Blaine reached for the bottle of wine that sat between them on the floor and generously filled Kurt's glass again before pouring the very small remaining amount into his own. He set the bottle back down and folded his legs to sit cross-legged again. He lifted his glass, tilted his head and grinned at Kurt who had nearly drained his entire glass again.

"That's a shame that you happened to get lucky but only at the expense of someone else," Blaine said.

"Oh, luck I had, but the getting lucky part has still yet to happen," Kurt said, quirking an eyebrow suggestively at Blaine

"It can be arranged. I would be a jerk to deny my fiance what he wants -"

"And Kurt Hummel knows what he wants."

"I do believe you are drunk, Mr. Hummel," Blaine said, uncrossing his legs and shifting in his seat.

"I might be, Mr. Anderson. After all, you only had that one glass, and the bottle is now empty."

"Was it good?" Blaine asked, laughing quietly.

"It was delicious and intoxicating - but not as intoxicating as your kiss," Kurt said, leaning in towards Blaine to join their lips in a long, languid kiss. They disconnected, and Kurt slowly opened his eyes to meet Blaine's in which he saw reflected the low light of the loft. "You are going to be much better to sleep with than that Bruce."

"Wha - who?" Blaine spluttered, nearly spitting out his last sip of wine.

"Oh. Oh no...Bruce is not a who, Bruce is a what. He's a boyfriend pillow, and all he's good for now is a bit of extra cushion on my bed. You - you're the one who's going to be able to hold me and much much more," Kurt slurred his final words. "Not that you aren't extra cushion, too."

Blaine snorted.

"On that note, I think I know how to help you find that luck you lost," Blaine said, rising up and pulling Kurt up with him.

"I'm very interested to hear it," Kurt purred.

"I'll show you -" Blaine leaned in and brought their mouths together. Their lips grazed slowly against each others', and Kurt sucked lightly on Blaine's lower lip. Blaine deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue slowly inside Kurt's mouth. Kurt groaned, and Blaine pulled back.

"Getting there, but I still don't really feel very lucky," Kurt jested, teasing at the curls on the back of Blaine's neck with his fingertips.

"Then let me show you my strongest suit," Blaine said, his voice becoming gruff. Kurt's eyes widened as he felt a shiver run down his spine and his pants tighten in anticipation. "Your ace is mine - Kurt," Blaine breathed.

"I love it when you make terrible puns." Kurt pressed his lips hard against Blaine's again before pulling back, his eyes hungry and searching, his breathing becoming heavy. Then, with an overwhelming energy, Kurt grabbed Blaine's arms, catching him off guard, and smashed their lips together, pulling Blaine along with him towards his bedroom.

Stumbling over the boots on his floor, he pushed Blaine back onto the bed, and his fingers scrambled to tug off his sweater. Then he leaned forward and pulled Blaine's polo up over his head. He stood there and took in Blaine's bare torso before climbing on top of him. He slowly leaned his head forward to hover above Blaine's shoulder.

"Now this is a game I can win at," Kurt whispered by Blaine's ear as he rolled his hips down into Blaine, grinding against him. "And we'll see who's sore when I do." Blaine whimpered and writhed beneath him in response. Oh yes, this is certainly something Kurt wins at. And Blaine doesn't mind losing - he doesn't mind at all.


End file.
